


Jeans

by OmniscientProstitute



Series: Two Freakin' Dudes [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniscientProstitute/pseuds/OmniscientProstitute
Summary: Sebastian has been struggling with his body image and has started going to the gym. Sam finds out and wants to make it a partner activity.





	Jeans

Part 1

Sebastian dug the folded black skinny jeans out of the bottom drawer of his wardrobe. He had worked for months to slim down. He had always been a little chubby, but he had started gaining weight during the winter months. He hadn't noticed how much weight he had gained until he went to zip his fly and couldn't. In a move of desperation he signed up for a gym membership. He maintained a tight lip about it and kept the information secret from everyone including Sam, who Sebastian had been dating since fall. After hours of sweat, he had finally arrived at the moment of truth. The black jeans slid over his thighs and onto his hips with little resistance. He took a breath before pulling the zipper up. Sebastian was surprised to find the jeans loose around his waist. They didn't dig into his skin and create little mounds above the waist anymore. 

Sebastian bent over to close the drawer only to hear a whistle sound from behind him. Sam was leaning against the basement door smirking. Sebastian stood up, quelling the odd guilt that was bubbling up. "Haven't see you in jeans in a while."

Sebastian shrugged, "Sweatpants are more comfortable." Sam approached the black haired man with his usual swaggered walk.

"Alex said he saw you walking home with an athletic bag. I called his bullshit because you'd never go to a gym, but he was very adamant. Said you had pulled your hair back with a headband that sounded a lot like the purple on Abbey was looking for."

"I got a little chubby during winter and figured you wouldn't want some goblin hanging off of you once summer rolled around."

"I hope you don't actually see yourself like that." Sebastian couldn't see the frown on Sam's lips, but he could hear the concerning his voice. "If you want to workout and get swool, I will support you; hell, I should go to the gym regularly. But, you are not a goblin. I don't want you to think of yourself like that. You shouldn't feel like you need to prove yourself because I'm barely worthy enough to be in your presence." Sebastian blushed and attempted to hide his face behind his curtain of black bangs. "I need you to promise me that you'll talk to someone when you start thinking like this, me or Abbey." Sebastian bit his lip. His wasn't exactly use to the idea of being open and vulnerable. "Please, Sebby."

"Alright, I promise."

"Good, now come here. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

Part 2

Sam opened the door to the gym, letting Sebastian enter before him. This would be the first time the couple would work out together. Sam knew Sebastian was nervous, but Sam didn't want his boyfriend thinking that he had to sneak to the gym behind Sam's back. After changing into running shoes, they each claimed a treadmill to do a short warm-up. Neither talked, both focused on the music pumping through their headphones and the pounding of their feet. They worked through a short jog before moving to weights. Everything was going swimmingly until Sebastian asked Sam to spot him while he used the squat rack. When Sam suggested a rainy day work out to Sebastian, he hadn't anticipated trying to conceal a boner in basketball shorts being an issue, but the way Sebastian's ass pushed out when he sat back into the squat should have been illegal. Sam had always been an ass man, even in his past relationships with women he had been an ass guy. Sebastian had a good ass; it was round and pert and Sam loved to put his hands on it. Before they got together and Sam was allowed to touch, he would give Sebastian's ass little taps after a good jam session or the occasional show. Since they got together, whenever they were alone, he would liberally take handfuls of his boyfriend's backside.

The situation wasn't helped by the grey athletic shorts Sebastian was wearing. The fabric seemed to accentuate each cheek. It was torture, and Sam was supposed to be making sure Sebastian didn't accidentally crush himself. Sebastian worked through a few sets before asking if Sam wanted to take a turn. Sam declined, saying he was good for the day. The excuse was accepted, but Sam still received a concerned look from his boyfriend. 

Neither male attempted to make conversation during the journey back to Sam's house. They just let the radio play. "Are you okay? Did something happen at the gym? Did you hurt yourself?" Sebastian had rounded the kitchen table and begun inspecting the blond man. "Talk to me." Sebastian pleaded.

Sam prided himself on not flustering easily, but trying to come up with the words to explain to his boyfriend that watching him do squats had turned him on was mildly embarrassing. He decided that the best delivery would be the quickest one. "Watching you work out gave me a boner, and I was worried that I was going to bust a nut at the gym."

Sebastian let out a snort at Sam's phrasing, "Well, we both need to take a shower."

Part 3

Once steam was wafting from the shower the two men began to strip; sweaty shirts were peeled off pink skin. Sam watched Sebastian drop his shorts and briefs. The dark clothing formed a small pile on the floor of the bathroom. It had been a while since Sam had been in the presence of a naked Sebastian. The long days of work left little alone time for two guys who still lived in their parents house. Sebastian's insecurity also played into the lapse of physical contact. Sam noticed that Sebastian had slimmed down a lot. He looked good, but Sam wanted Sebastian to feel confident regardless of weight. 

Sebastian fiddled with the water temperature before reaching for Sam's hand. He stepped into the spray then made room so Sam could join him. They let the water run over their bodies; the warmth relaxing their muscles. A stream of water flowed from Sebastian's hairline to his hips, and Sam decided to follow it with his mouth. Sam pressed open mouth kisses down Sebastian's check, neck, and torso the last one being pressed to the dip in his hip. Sebastian's dick was standing at half-mast, interested in what Sam was doing from his place kneeling on the shower floor. But, Sam was interested in a different part of Sebastian's anatomy. Sam looked up at his boyfriend. He was propped against the shower wall; his pale chest beginning to heave slightly. "Turn around." Sebastian whined but did as Sam requested, lying his forearms on the wall so his ass waited a few inches from Sam's nose. Sam spread Sebastian's legs a little further then let his hands knead the firm flesh. His fingers, calloused from years of guitar playing, occasionally caught in the cleft of Sebastian's ass, making him whine.The sound was barely audible over the pounding water, but Sam heard it. He gently bit into the round flesh while his thumbs exposed his boyfriend's hole. Using the pad of his index finger, Sam gently pressed against the pink pucker, never breaching just holding pressure. Sebastian whined again; his stance widening further. As much as Sam loved to play with Sebastian's ass; Sebastian loved to have his ass played with. It wasn't something that had been explicitly stated, but why else would Sebastian allow it to happen for so long. Moving his face so his tongue replaced his finger, Sam used the tip to enter his boyfriend. Sebastian let out a choked moan and canted his hips backwards, driving Sam's tongue deeper. Normally, Sam would have pinned Sebastian's hips and taken his good sweet time, but it had been a while. Both men were fully hard by the time Sam decided his tongue wouldn't be able to get Sebastian's asshole any looser.

Sebastian was panting, his legs shaking, and his lips red from being worried by his teeth. "Sa-Sam." The position Sebastian was in meant there was no friction on his cock. He could have touched himself, but Sam normally like to do it himself and would bat Sebastian's hand away. Sebastian leaned back, appreciating his handiwork.

"I've got you, Seb. I'm right here." Sam stood; his knees aching from how long he spent kneeling. He peppered the back of Sebastian's neck with kisses while he reached for something to use as lube. The sweet smell of strawberries permeated the air; Sebastian wiggled impatiently. "I know. Take a deep breath for me." Sam inserted two slick fingers into his boyfriend. He worked diligently and efficiently avoiding Sebastian's prostate. "You ready?"

Sebastian hummed as Sam rubbed his cock against the cleft in his ass. "Always ready for you." Sam eased into Sebastian as carefully as he could, straining to keep his hips from pistoning into the tight heat of his boyfriend. They stood breathing together with Sam balls deep in Sebastian's ass. "Move, please." The pace Sam set we languid. He was appreciating the push and pull of sex, how every now and then Sebastian's hips would twitch like he wanted to go faster but didn't want to ask. Sam waited for the hitches to become more frequent before grabbing Sebastian's leg and bending it so Sam could go deeper. Sebastian let out his first real moan when Sam began pounding into him. With both of his hands occupied with keeping Sebastian upright, Sam had to ask Sebastian to touch himself. The man eagerly complied. The clenching and fluttering of his ass helped take Sam over the edge. 

They remained connected until their breathing regulated, then Sam released Sebastian who wobbled slightly despite being braced against the wall. They took turns washing each others hair and bodies; the contact lit up their post-sex nerves in tingling waves. "We should work-out together more often." Sebastian murmured as he massaged shampoo into Sam's scalp. Sam hummed in agreement.


End file.
